comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duststorm (Earth-7045)
Duststorm is one of the calmest and least aggressive Decepticons in their ranks. Many of Duststorm's actions in the organization do not benefit him in any way, suggesting that Duststorm is very selfless and kind to his friends. However, several situations have shown that Duststorm is quite cunning and wise, as he is able to get what he wants and comes up with ideas that could have benefited the Ultracons when he was with them. Duststorm is also shown to be very timid and easily scared, such as being intimidated by Sideways into joining with the Ultracons and being abused by his teammates. Yet, after betraying the group during their conflict with the crew of the Always to Tyrants, Duststorm became more assertive and self-confident, possibly because of his experience with the Ultracons. Though he has been abandoned, Duststorm has always returned to help those he knows, showing that he is a loyal and trusting person. History to be added Powers & Abilities Duststorm= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Truck-mounted vehicle alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Construction' *'Medicine' *'Marksmanship Training' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Average strength *Not particularly brave and easily intimidated Paraphernalia Equipment *'Crane arm' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Truck-mounted crane alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Crane arm-mounted claw' *'Neutron assault rifle' Trivia *Duststorm's personality is based on Frank "Doc" DuFresne from Red vs. Blue. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tetrahex (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Engineers Category:Medical Doctors Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Medicine Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weaponized Body Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Claws Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters